The invention relates to a method of packaging physical objects in a container having an openable/closeable portion, and a container assembly. The invention is particularly advantageous when utilized in association with merchandise/catalog retailers who fill orders, and seal packages, in a particular manner.
Traditionally when a merchandise/catalog retailer receives orders for merchandise from customers, the orders are entered into a computer data base. A packing order and an invoice are typically issued. The packing order and invoice may be the same document, or different documents. In any event the packing order is viewed while a bag, carton, or other container is filled with physical objects corresponding to the packing order, and then the container is placed on a conveyor belt or deposited within a bin, along with the packing order. The packing order can easily be blown off the conveyor, or become covered by merchandise which is not properly deposited in the container, ultimately requiring extra work to locate the packing order at the point where the contents of the container will be shown to the customer, or just prior to shipping.
Also, at the point where the contents of the bag are filled with the physical objects (merchandise) the bag is then folded over and stapled shut through the invoice/receipt. The stapling is highly unadvantageous, however, since the removal of the staple is difficult for the ultimate consumers, the invoice (or part of it) is often destroyed when the staple is removed and the bag is opened unless so great care is taken, the merchandise within the bag can snag on partially removed staples when the merchandise is being removed from the bag, the workers'hands and clothing may catch on the staples as the bags are being handled, or the customers'hands and clothing can also be adversely impacted by the bag. Bag sealing personnel have complained about the ergonomics of the tedious mechanical stapling action, and in fact Workman's Compensation claims have even been filed as a result.
According to the present invention the above mentioned problems are alleviated by utilizing a container-sealer--which has the general construction of a dual faced label--that not only is highly advantageous compared to staples for closing the bags, but can be used to releasably tie a packing order to the container as the container moves from one area to the final, closure, area, thereby eliminating all of the problems discussed above.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of packaging physical objects in a container having an openable/closeable portion is provided. The method utilizes a container-sealer including a flexible strip of material comprising a substrate having first and second faces, a permanent pressure sensitive adhesive with removable release liner on the first face, and repositional adhesive on the second face. The method comprises the steps of substantially sequentially: (a) Placing one or more desired physical objects in the container through the openable/closeable portion thereof. (b) Removing the release liner from the permanent pressure sensitive adhesive on the first face of the container-sealer substrate. (c) Applying the container-sealer to the container by bringing the permanent pressure sensitive adhesive into contact therewith to hold the openable/closeable portion of the container closed, with the repositional adhesive on the second face of the container-sealer substrate facing away from the container. And, (d) bringing a flexible sheet having indicia thereon into contact with the repositional adhesive, to be held thereby.
The method of step (d) is typically practiced to bring an invoice/receipt relating to the desired physical objects in the container into contact with the repositional adhesive of the container-sealer. Since the invoice only contacts repositional adhesive it may be readily removed from the container and remain completely readable and intact. The container-sealer, being of a flexible substrate, does not have the problems of application or harming hands or clothing, of the prior art system. The container-sealer typically has a length of about 4-6 inches and a width of about 1.5-3 inches.
Most often the container is a bag, e.g. of paper or plastic, and the openable/closeable portion is a mouth of the bag. In that case step (c) is practiced by folding over the open mouth of the bag to close it, defining a closing line, and then placing permanent adhesive from the container-sealer on opposite sides of the closing line. Typically the closer-sealer has a line of weakness, in which case step (c) is further practiced to place the line of weakness over and in substantial alignment with the closing line, to facilitate bag opening.
Alternatively the container may be a carton (or a wide variety of other containers), having a pair of closing flaps, in which case step (c) is practiced by putting permanent adhesive of the container-sealer on each of the closing flaps.
The method also typically comprises the further steps, between steps (a) and (b), of: (e) At a first location placing the repositional adhesive of the container-sealer into contact with a surface of the container and with a packing order indicating the desired contents of the container. (f) At a second location, removing the container-sealer from contact with the container and the packing order. And, (g) at the second location comparing the indication of desired contents of the container with the actual contents of the container.
Typically the closer/sealer comprises a web in roll form, and there are the further steps of dispensing each individual closer-sealer from the roll, and separating it from the roll web, prior to step (e).
According to another aspect of the present invention a container assembly is provided comprising the following elements: A container having an openable/closeable portion. At least one physical object within the container. A container-sealer comprising a flexible strip of material including a substrate having first and second faces, a permanent pressure sensitive adhesive with removable release liner on the first face, and a repositional adhesive on the second face. And, a flexible sheet, having indicia thereon related to the contents of the container, in contact with the repositional adhesive, and held thereby.
The flexible sheet, container details, and dimensions of the container-sealer, are preferably as described above with respect to the method aspect of the invention.
The container-sealer according to the present invention may be made from a wide variety of materials, may be easily run on a label press, and may or may not have any printing thereon. In any event it, and the particular use thereof and container assembly produced thereby as described above, are highly advantageous compared to the prior art.